<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Child with Holy Child by PeeJayXela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006448">Holy Child with Holy Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela'>PeeJayXela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nøthenia's Mortality [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blasphemy, Blasphemy AND Sinning, Diamante becomes a town idol for being preggo, Diamante gets a little cult of church boys?, Diamante has the whole town as his parents, F/F, F/M, Goddess/Altar boy, Goddess/Priest, Goddess/Priest/Altar boy, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy Scares, Priest/Altar boy - Freeform, Scamming a whole damn town, Underage Kissing, Underage Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, sinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work of a Goddess-turned-mortal, or a blessing from a still existing Goddess above, but an Altar boy is pregnant with child, and the temple's priest needs help from those around him to care for the boy as his frail body carries a child within him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nøthenia/Diamante, Nøthenia/Vladimir, Nøthenia/Vladimir/Diamante, Nøthenia/Zytia, Vladimir/Diamante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nøthenia's Mortality [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nøthenia had been here for many months now, finally settling in this temple of life, living with Vladimir and Diamante, often giving sermons of her own about her wonderful sister…</p><p>But,her passions had changed during this time, her love had gone from solely her sister, now to others, now to Vladimir, now to… Diamante. </p><p>The boy filled her with such devious joy, she spent hours going at the boy, kissing his smooth skin and praising him beyond belief… She adored every inch of him, from his scowling cheeks to his little cocklet. </p><p>As a former god, it was hard for her to comprehend that a mortal could be so lovely, so perfect, and yet the boy had managed to please her in every way she would ever need. </p><p> </p><p>And then… the impossible happened…</p><p>The boy, one day, awoke with a retch in his throat, dashing to the lavatories to expel his insides, a hand on his stomach and tears in his eyes. </p><p>Vlad and Nøth of course took him to the local doctor, hoping to receive some herbs or remedies or potions to fix their prized boy of his ailments- but the more the doctor examined him, the more concerned he became, especially when they asked the boy to piss on a special kind of dried kelp from the closest harbor…</p><p>The doctor turned to Vlad and Nøth, holding up the tiny jar of kelp, now bright red, rather than the green-blue it had been before.</p><p>“Father Vladimir, I… I have no idea how this could have happened, it… shouldn’t be possible, but… your altar boy seems to be pregnant- 4 months in, or so, if my estimations are correct…” He told them, concerned eyes flicking from both Vladimir to Nøthenia in worry, wondering if they would think him a joke. </p><p>“This… This has only happened in myth and legends before- only gods have been able to be pregnant while male- I wonder if the boy has been blessed for being such a high rank of the temple at a young age… Father, what do you think? Could Zytia have blessed the boy with fertility and life for being in her temple so diligently?” </p><p>Vladimir was a pale shade, looking from the doctor to Diamante, worrying for his boy and worrying about what the doctor was saying. If Zytia was seeing their actions, he doubted that blessings would be the way forward. </p><p>He was… incredibly worried it was a curse… </p><p>Thanking and paying the doctor, they picked Diamante up and gathered him home, immediately taking him to the glowing red backrooms and tucking him into the huge bed, pillows all around him and a bowl by his side if he needed to puke. </p><p>In the temple mains, Vladimir and Nøthenia sat beside the Zytia statue, quiet for a while, until Vladimir spoke. </p><p>“I think… The Goddess may have cursed him with child… For our actions, I worry she is punishing us for betraying the natural order she set..” He spoke softly, grasping his prayer beads with trembling hands. It was clear that he cared so immensely for Diamante, through and through. </p><p>See, Nøthenia had not told either of them of her origins, she had stuck by the story that she was simply a travelling wild woman who had settled with them. </p><p>And she did not want to change that, especially now, where it could have been all her fault for how the boy was fairing, that her presence may have alerted Zytia to their sins.</p><p>Finally, she also spoke. </p><p>“I… We… have to look after him while he’s going through this, no matter what caused it, we need to care for him and help make this go as smoothly as possible.” </p><p>Vlad nodded, taking a deep inhale, and standing. </p><p>“Perhaps it was not enough that I simply spread her message… Perhaps I need to follow her scriptures just as much, forego my sinful ways…”</p><p>Tears dribbled over his eyes, looking up at the statue. </p><p>“I don’t want to… I love him so much… I love all my boys… It… Doesn’t seem fair to punish such love…” He whispered, turning sharply on his heels and heading to the backrooms, slamming the door behind his clacking footsteps. </p><p>Nøthenia was left alone with her Sister’s statue, staring up at her with unhappy, worried eyes. </p><p>In the short time she had been here, she had fallen in love with the mortals and their ways, so diverse, a mixture of sin and holy- some all sin, some all holy, and her favourites, like Diamante and Vladimir, who were a perfect blend of both.</p><p>“This isn’t fair, Sister.” She whispered, looking up to the statue, her jaw clenching in some anger. </p><p>“They are in love- they both love eachother in a very spiritual way- the way that you like- your only qualm is that they are both male, and one is young…”</p><p>She huffed, running a hand into her curls, and pulling them out. </p><p>“But what about us- didn’t I love you in a spiritual way? Weren’t we both female, weren’t we both young? You aren’t being fair to these mortals who just want to live- to this boy who is so, so perfect and yet you can’t see that.” </p><p>She stood, also, committing a blasphemy and spitting at her Sister’s statue. </p><p>“Perhaps you need to become mortal for a few years, Sister. See with your own eyes what you are doing to these mortals, for one who preaches so much about kindness and love and purity, you are being so very cruel.”</p><p>She also turned, now, walking back to the backrooms and finding Vladimir curled on the bed, head in Diamante’s lap, and crying. </p><p>The boy was petting his long dark hair, showing surprising tenderness for his usual bratty self, tears dribbling down his own eyes. </p><p>Vlad was nuzzling the boy’s chubby tummy, kissing against it softly, whispering little blessings to the infant inside of him, hoping that the words would prompt the embryo into being peaceful, to not hurt his dearest Diamante… </p><p>And Nøthenia sat on the bed, also petting Vladimir’s hair, trying to soothe his worried soul, such paternal and romantic love and care wrapped up into one sobbing priest, so worried about his boy’s tender body and how it may be ripped apart by a growing child in his gut… </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Nøthenia looked after them both for the next few days, taking over Vladimir’s role and giving all the sermons, hunting food for them both (She wasn’t quite accustomed to the mortal idea of ‘money’), and nurturing them in a way that… Zytia may have once done to her. </p><p>Until, around three days later, she walked into the back rooms to see both of them washed and bathed, Vladimir getting dressed and Diamante still tucked up in bed. </p><p>“What… What’s the occasion?” She asked Vladimir, who looked up at her with a new spark in his eyes that Nøthenia had not seen for days. </p><p>He shook his head, a fixed jaw as he did up his buttons.</p><p>“We need to make this as easy and smooth as possible for him. Curse or blessing or whatever, we need to care for him. Be that paying for the highest doctors, the best linens and foods and whatever we may need.”</p><p>He pushed past her, out into the main temple, going straight to the bells and giving one a yank. </p><p>The sermon bell rang out over the town, alerting anyone who followed the faith that a sermon was about to start- an unscheduled one, no less. </p><p>Soon, there were many pouring into the temple, even those who didn’t usually attend, just to see what an emergency sermon was all about. </p><p>Vlad stood up to the altar, fully robed in a most impressive display, and looked upon the full room. </p><p>“Those under the Goddess Zytia of life-” He started, as every sermon did. </p><p>“I call you all here today to tell you of a… miracle that has struck our humble temple!” He called, prompting many to start muttering. A miracle? What kind? Was the Priest bullshitting them, lying? </p><p>He held up a hand to calm the masses, leading them all to hush, looking to them all, eyes grazing over the heads. </p><p>“Nøth, please go and bring the boy.” He said to Nøthenia, turning many eyes to look at the woman, those who hadn’t seen her before starting to mutter ‘who would name their daughter after the goddess of the underworld?’ </p><p>She looked shocked, and under the gaze, she went to do what was asked, slipping into the backrooms to see Diamante sitting on the side of the bed in pale white and green robes- his altar boy robes, the colours and motifs of Zytia adorning him. </p><p>He held up his arms, seeming to know what was going on, and Nøthenia lifted him, carrying him out to the temple and over to Vladimir, who took him and held him on a hip. </p><p>“Our prized altar boy, Diamante, has received... “</p><p>He looked to the statue of Zytia, his gaze hardening for a moment. </p><p>“Has received a Blessing from the Goddess Zytia, who has graced him with fertility, and… new life.”</p><p>He pulled the boy’s robes up, showing the crowd the slight tummy he had- and, obviously in cahoots, Diamante pushed out his belly as far as it would go until it looked hard and pregnant. </p><p>The crowd gasped, some cooing, some in worry- but all… trusting them. </p><p>Vlad dropped the robe, and Diamante turned up the cute rating to 11, huddling his face into Vladimir’s neck and squirming slightly. </p><p>“I believe this is a test to our faith. To see if we can raise another holy child just as we did Diamante, to nurture them both to one day take over my role as priest.” He said to them all, and there were some nodding heads. </p><p>“I believe we all must work together to care for this boy, and the one inside him, to have them both as healthy as can be by the time the baby must be born, we can show the Goddess that we do NOT take her blessing in vain, and that we understand that she has chosen Diamante to be our next priest, that he has been chosen to be the most holy out of all of us… perhaps even moreso than I…”</p><p>The speech definitely hit the right notes with the people, especially as Diamante looked at them all with huge, cute eyes, his clean face and hair, his robes and his ‘blessing’ making him look holy and ethereal himself- and even Nøthenia might say that he looked to belong in Paradise itself. </p><p>“SO, I ask of you, the people of this town, to help this boy in whatever way possible. Be it with your medicines, your linens, your gold. Whatever you can offer will help us keep the boy in full health as his body nurtures in a holy child.” </p><p>More nods, the more holy of the town already pulling out their gold, looking around to see if they were outdoing one another, and peer pressure spread around the temple to try and outdo their neighbours. </p><p>Soon, people were leaving and returning with what they had, elixirs and linens and jewellery in offering to the boy, as if he was a god himself. </p><p>And boy, he played the part, reaching his tubby little hands to hold the jewellery with wide eyes, as if he had ever seen such generosity, sweet little breathless ‘thank you’s’ on his tongue at each offering, revelling in all the coos he was given. </p><p>Soon, there was a little pile below the altar, growing in size as people gave offerings. </p><p>Then, when Vladimir had thanked them all personally, and the temple slowly filed out, he looked to the boy, giving a small smile to the vases full of gold coins they had. </p><p>“Diamante… My precious boy… Rest assured you will have the utmost care here… The town, and I, will ensure it.”</p><p>The boy smiles, little tears pricking over at how much Vladimir cared for him, and, after looking around, shared a quick kiss… </p><p>It was going to be okay...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, the backrooms had been changed- well, not the secret back room, but the backroom that the public was actually allowed to see had been transformed. </p><p>With all the donations of linen and gold, they had bought another bed for the boy, a smaller, but still circular one, and put it in the public back room. At the end of the bed, was a chest for people to make offerings into, and Diamante had turned into quite the little celebrity!</p><p>He sat on his white silk-lain bed all say, in his own silk robes, jewellery hanging from his ears and head and neck- he did indeed look like a god, and played up to it, batting his eyelashes at any who gave a donation, letting them touch his growing belly and whispering little blessings into their ears. </p><p>Even the bigger cities around them had started to hear of the boy, and those who could afford it made the pilgrimage down to see the boy, to see the blessing with their own eyes- and sometimes leave a large donation, as the ones that could arrive here we’re usually rich.</p><p>All the attention or not, Diamante was still growing a baby in him, so sometimes, even during sermons, his little retches would be heard, and the crowd would filter in to pat his back, smooth his hair and hand him a drink after, worried that Zytia would punish them for not looking after her chosen child. </p><p>The boy was indeed getting sicker as his tummy grew, and no amount of love and offerings could change that, despite the fact that they had the finest doctor in town, all the medicine they could ask for- the boy simply had to get through these feelings. </p><p>But… he had a wonderful nurse, Nøthenia, who was constantly by his bedside now, overseeing any offerings made and making sure that nobody tried to steal the boy away for their own gain. <br/>She started wearing her own robes- white and pink, representing life and flesh, while Diamante wore white and green, life and fertility. </p><p>Their relationship had deepend, all three of them, Nøthenia, Diamante, and Vladimir, and now it was less of Vladimir and Diamante letting Nøthenia in, but all three of them as a throuple. </p><p>When there was nobody about and the temple was clear (Which was becoming less and less often with Diamante’s new popularity.), Vladimir and Nøthenia would pepper the boy in kisses, sometimes sneaking in a quick blowjob and ass eating to try and soothe his tummy pains. </p><p>But more often than not, it was simply smile for the visitors, accept their gifts, and vibrate with jealousy as they kissed Diamante’s little tummy. </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Months started to go by, and Diamante’s tummy was larger than his head, very firm, and the boy was often in tears at his own pain, the stretch marks red and skin bruising so easily. </p><p>All of Vladimir and Nøthenia’s time was dedicated to looking after Diamante now, Vladimir taking the day shift, and Nøthenia taking the night shift, sleeping at different times just to ensure the boy had proper care. </p><p>The visitors were now mostly donating food and medicine, so concerned for the boy in his rough state, many caring matrons staying and giving advice about their own pregnant times, rubbing oil on the boy’s tummy and feeding him high-nutrient soups through his tears. </p><p>It was upsetting to see him suffer for the whole town, especially at night when his crying would echo through the streets. Sermon’s were full every day now, all praying for the boy to get through this unscathed. </p><p>The choir and temple boys of the church had taken to staying in the backrooms with Diamante, playing and talking and trying to distract him from the pain, telling him how lucky he was to be chosen, and some staying overnight with permission from their families. </p><p>The nights when the temple boys stayed over were the easiest, Diamante loved to cuddle his fellow boys and cling and let them suck and eat his pain away, fellow little whores in the making taking away his pain… </p><p>Soon, every night had a temple boy or two with Nøthenia and Diamante, and both were grateful for their kindness and love to their lead Temple boy, devoted to him completely until Diamante had a little cult of Temple boys, not that he was in his usual mischievous mood to use them. </p><p>And the boys were very quiet about it all, never letting anybody know about their antics, and even helping Vladimir get through his stress sometimes. </p><p>When Diamante was surely asleep and the Temple boys were not, Nøthenia would let them into the BACK back room, where they would pile in with Vladimir and use all of his ‘teachings’ to relieve his stress, just as Vladimir would do to them back when things were normal.</p><p>But, Temple boys or not, Diamante was getting bigger still, and his tummy now had an oiled linen on it at all times, trying to get the thinning stretch marks to heal stronger. </p><p>The Idea of how the boy was going to birth was now becoming a very pressing issue, and Vladimir took suggestions from the town on what to do, lack of sleep inhibiting his ability to make sound decisions.</p><p>Many matrons of the town volunteered to be midwives, and all were accepted, as well as anyone who had medical experience. </p><p>Some suggested pooling all their donation money together to get a high doctor from the nearest big city, which was also a good idea. </p><p>They were all taken into consideration, and that week, they sent off a messenger to the nearest big city on horseback, with all their gold, and telling him to bring back the best doctor he could afford. </p><p>… </p><p>And then… It was a waiting game. </p><p>To see when, how Diamante would go into labour. The midwives now stayed at the temple (Which meant, no relief for both Diamante and Vladimir from the Temple boys.), and changed his linens hourly, all of their experience and knowledge of pregnancy from both them and their daughters coming in useful. </p><p>Cold cloths of water when the boy was feverish, hot bed pans when he froze up, they were on it far better than Nøthenia could ever be, and she was grateful for their help. </p><p>The stretch marks were healing, but more would appear in their place, soon only stretching out near the bottom of his tummy, signalling to them all that the baby inside was moving downwards, ready to be born. </p><p>But… Even as he was so large, and the baby’s silhouette could be seen when holding a lamp behind his belly, no birth started to happen. He just kept growing, the skin so thin it was like pastry, and no big city doctor could be seen. </p><p>Until… One night, Vladimir just- cracked under the pressure- he shooed every matron out, who were angry and yelling that they needed to look after the boy- it got heated, nearly erupting into a fight until Vladimir took a long, shaky breath, and told them all he was going to try a ritual on him- to try and coax the baby out. </p><p>Thankfully, this seemed to calm the matrons, but they still waited outside the temple, anxious to see it if worked. </p><p>...</p><p>In reality, Vladimir carried Diamante into the backroom, where the red lanterns were now blue in an attempt to calm them both, laying the boy down on the bed. </p><p>Nøthenia was not far behind, curious as to what the priest was doing as he closed and locked the backroom door, looking upon his sickly boy with sadness in his eyes.</p><p>“We need to get it out of him. Tonight. I had a premonition and- I don’t want it to come to fruition. WE need to get it out of him… tonight.” </p><p>Vladimir swallowed, looking to Nøthenia before starting to undress completely, prompting the woman to do the same- and she did- she trusted Vladimir- he seemed to know what he was doing, and he hadn't led her astray so far. </p><p>“So… how are we going to do it?” She asked, kneeling onto the bed, and stroking Diamante’s tender sweaty brow. </p><p>Vladimir shuddered, and took a breath. </p><p>“We need to fuck it out of him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nøthenia looked at Vladimir like he was mad, moving her head back to look the man up and down, checking for signs of madness and exhaustion, but all he saw was determination, and she swallowed, starting to trust him again. </p><p>“Are you sure?” She asked, looking to the fragile boy, how he was sweating and shivering- but he looked ready to burst at any moment, and she knew it to be the truth.. </p><p>So she nodded, gently lifting the boy and propping a pillow under his back, letting his legs splay out as Vladimir got onto the bed, getting close to the boy and using his oils to prep up his cock. </p><p>“I’m so sorry if this hurts, Diamante…” he said softly, cupping his thigh, leaning over to cup his face. </p><p>“I love you so much, please understand that, this is for your sake, not mine.” </p><p>With those tender words, he pushed in, covering the boy’s mouth as his eyes opened and screamed. </p><p>Nørthenia soon sat behind the boy, his head in her lap as she smoothed down his hair and let him cry onto her arm. </p><p>Vladimir held the boy’s thighs, trying to fuck him gently, but when he was so tender, everything would feel rough- </p><p>Plus, gentle was not going to get the birth to start, but he didnt have the heart to fuck him so paifully right from the get go, he would slowly work his way up to bursting his delicate womb. </p><p>But for now, gentle, slow thrusts, slowly filling him up, and slowly dragging out, watching his belly rise and tremble for each push in, so scared he was accidentally going to burst the boy whole. </p><p>He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing that, and tears started to dribble down his face, but Nøthenia reached out, cupping him and looking into his eyes. </p><p>Vlad’s cheek pressed to her hand, grateful for the support she was giving him- realising that he couldn’t do this without her, and leaning in to share a kiss with her thick tender lips. </p><p>It wasn’t often that Vladimir and Nøthenia shared a moment, both of them so obsessed with Diamante that it was hard to remember that they actually loved eachother, too- but it was times like this, when they realised their love benefitted their prized boy so much that they actually felt that love. </p><p>Vladimir’s thrusts sped up with that new determination, and Nøthenia pulled back to continue muffling Diamante’s screams and petting his hair, shushing him with tears in her eyes as new stretch marks appeared in front of her very eyes on the boy’s tummy and tits. </p><p>Something about being fucked has caused Diamante’s chest to grow suddenly- it had been doing so slowly over the course of the pregnancy, but now they seemed to fill up, as if they knew the baby was coming and producing milk tenfold the rate it used to. </p><p>Nøthenia reached her hand down, pinching one of the newly puffed up nipples, and they spurted milk over his chest, filling up just as fast as Nøthenia could milk him. </p><p>How odd that they only seemed to grow now, and after making sure that boy wouldn't scream, she pulled his- thankfully clean and empty- puke bowl over, trying her best to milk both tits, letting the milk trickle down his chest into the bowl. </p><p>It seemed to sooth him as his sore ass was fucked, and cries of pain turned to little mewls as the pressure in his chest was constantly relieved, dribbling down to the bowl and letting him hiccup.</p><p>She reached over to the bedside, pouring out the cup of water to the floor, and scooping up some milk, raising it to Diamante’s lips, who started to drink and sigh out in happiness as the milk soothed his pain. </p><p>And… she drank some herself, recognising it as Zytia’s milk of life, and moaning out at the memory of her sister… </p><p>This milk was special, no matter if it was a blessing or a curse, and she passed the cup to Diamante, who was steady enough to gulp at the milk while Nøthenia milked out more. </p><p>Seeing that the boy was calmer, Vladimir once again amped himself up, fucking the boy to the next gear of speed and force, going from gentle to now a normal pace of fucking, the boy rocking up and down slightly as he ws fucked, mewls and whimpers bubbling into the milk he was drinking. </p><p>It was almost endearing if it wasn’t such a worrying affair, only able to pray that their boy would go uninjured during this risky… process. </p><p>Still, it must continue, and Vlad once again sped up, to a now brisk pace, sweat beading on his brow, but determined to get this child out of him. </p><p>In response, Diamante raised the cup to Vlad’s lips, who looked down at him with such a soft expression before sipping, the milks of life running through him, speeding up once again until it was now at a rough pace, and Diamante dropped the glass, bieng fucked too hard for Nothenia to continue milking, so she put the bowl on the floor and just focused on muffling the boy’s screams. </p><p>It was painful to hear him in pain, and Vladimir was once again crying as he fucked the boy thoroughly, feeling something prod against the tip of his cock, like a warm sac, and he knew that this was the thing he needed to pop. </p><p>With a harsh suck in of breath, he shuffled forward a little, grabbing the boy’s thighs and giving one last turn up of speed and force, shaking the bed with the determination to pop this little balloon inside the boy, fucking and fucking and fucking and fucking and-</p><p>“NghgghhAAAAHHGH!!!” </p><p>The boy’s scream was loud, shrill, and painful, a muffled pop being heard as Vlad’s cock pierced the amniotic sack holding the baby- </p><p>He came, at the sudden envelop of warm liquid, shooting his cum inside the sack, thighs trembling, teeth gritting and toes curling before… </p><p>Vladimir pulled out, flopping back to lay against the bed as all the amniotic fluid GUSHED out of Diamante’s ass, soaking the sheets and causing him to scream so, so loudly, pain overthrowing his entire tiny body… </p><p>… </p><p>Vlad rolled off the bed as Diamante sobbed, and thankfully, his tummy seemed a little smaller, but the hard part was yet to come. </p><p>He writhed, and this was the part where they could probably use the midwife’s help, but there was no time, and Vladimir pulled Nøthenia off from the bed, laying Diamante completely down with his knees spread and up, primed for birth. </p><p>“It’s your turn-” Vladimir wheezed, pushing her onto the bed to straddle the boy, and she yelped, watching as Vlad took her place of having Diamante’s head in his lap, and Nøthenia about to do the fucking.</p><p>“V-Vlad, I can’t-” She said, eyes panicked, so scared to hurt the boy in a way that could last. She was usually so eager to hurt the boy during sex, but this was a whole other ball game, where it could be fatal. </p><p>“You can, you have to-” Vladimir pressed, covering the boy’s mouth as he screamed for help, that it hurt, that he wanted to die- </p><p>Her bottom lip wobbled, but she sank down on the boy’s little cock, and watched as he took in a breath, a low moan, before turning into screaming again. </p><p>Oh- She understood- she needed to change all those screams into moans. </p><p>So, she started to bounce, gentle at first, but she had never been very good at restraint, hands on the boy’s tummy as she bobbed up and down, trying to distract the boy from his pain. </p><p>“Push, Push, Diamante… you need to push it out, see how Nøthenia is helping you? See how I helped you? You can do it-” Vladimir prompted the boy, who shook his head and groaned, sobbed out in pain, little hips trying to buck up into the only good feeling he had right now. </p><p>But Nøthenia lifted herself, hating his yelp of despair, and bounced back down, satisfying him as best he could. </p><p>“P-please, Diamante-” She panted, lidded eyes looking down at his own pained ones. </p><p>Her hands stroked over his belly, pushing at the top of it, trying to squeeze the baby out of the tummy, which caused Diamante to sob out once again. </p><p>“Push- Push, and it can all be over-!” She prompted, bouncing down on him some more, clenching up to try and seem tight to the tiny boy, who appreciated the contact greatly, bucking his little hips up. </p><p>Finally, he took a breath, screwed his eyes shut, and nodded, bracing his thighs and PUSHING, screams bursting from his lungs at how truly painful this all was, Vladimir’s hand covering his mouth and muffling his screams. </p><p>First of all, as all births have, was poop. You cant really controll what's being pushed when you’re pushing so hard, and first the bed was stained with the boy’s insides- </p><p>Vlad got up at this point, using a spare cloth to take this away and toss it to the chamber pot, washing his hands, and getting back to bed to cover the boy’s screaming, pushing. </p><p>But now, with nothing in the way, it was just the baby to come, and Nøthenia’s bouncing did indeed help the baby be pushed out a little bit at a time, the hands on the boy’s tummy pushing it out like a marble from a water balloon, pressing against the rim until it will eventually burst out. </p><p>But the bursting wouldn’t happen for a while yet, as the baby’s head wasn’t even visible yet, still working down the boy’s colon.</p><p>Nøthenia was massaging the boy’s tummy, slowly rubbing it down like a toothpaste tube, hoping the motions, combined with her riding the boy’s cocklet, that it would push the baby out. </p><p>And you know- it was working, the baby’s head starting to crown, Diamante’s screaming picking up to a shriek as his hole was finally starting to be spread put, far beyond what it usually should. </p><p>Assholes are no vaginas. Vagina’s are meant to stretch, push a baby through- assholes are NOT. Anything going in or out of an ass was never the size of a baby’s head, and yet this was exactly what Diamante needed to do. </p><p>Tears dribbled down the boy’s face, snot came from his nose and his chest heaved as he tried to take air in from his mouth, halted by Vladimir’s hand who knew he would start screaming. </p><p>But, as the boy was soon breathing in his own snot, he had no choice but to let his mouth go, getting up and leaving the boy to scream out fully as he walked to the back of the bed, kneeling onto it and seeing the baby crown. </p><p>He called out encouraging things to the boy, telling him that he was close, it would be over soon, he could do it- and hearing the boy scream that he couldn’t in return, utterly dismal.</p><p>Vlad held the boy’s feet, pressing them down into the sheets so that the boy could ground himself as he pushed and  pushed, Nothenia’s bouncing sending the baby further a millimetre at a time. </p><p>It was almost the largest part of the baby’s skull- he was so close to the final stretch. </p><p>“Nøthenia, push hard.” He said suddenly, meeting her eyes when she looked over her shoulder, breathless. </p><p>“Push. Push down on his stomach- now.” He said again, letting go of the boy’s feet and cupping his hands under the baby’s crowning head. </p><p>She panted, but nodding, turning around to put both hands on Diamante’s stretched out belly button, taking a moment to rise up before- </p><p>SQUELCH. </p><p>Nøthenia shoved down, with both her hips and hands, and the baby slipped out into Vladimir’s palms, and soon after, her hips crashed down, completely shattering the boy’s pelvis. </p><p>He screamed again, before passing out, and Nøthenia looked down at her hands. </p><p>The had passed right through the thin skin, popped him like a blister, covered in fluid and blood- </p><p>She screamed, tumbling off the bd, only to see the shattered pelvis and screaming some more- he was disfigured, a hip bone jutting out, and amniotic fluid leaking from both his asshole and tummy hole. </p><p>Panic overthrew her, and she rushed to wash up in the lavatory, cleaning her arms and rear before yanking her robes back on, lifting Diamante and taking him into the public backroom along with the red sheets, placing him down and calling for Vladimir to come out in robes, which he did. </p><p>When the back backroom was sealed away again, and Vladimir held the baby in his arms, Nøthenia rushed out for the matrons, calling to get the doctors, to send another messenger after the big city doctor- </p><p>Soon, so many were piling into the temple, surrounding the bleeding boy and parting the ways for the doctors to get through, all three of them sharing their medical equipment to fix the boy as best as they could, stitching up his tummy and hole, creating a variety of splints to get those bones back in order, cutting into him to take any bone fragments out and completely replacing some bones with smooth metal rods. </p><p>When all was said and done, and he was stitched up and banaged with oiled linens, the matrons took over once again, cleaning his exposed area’s with cold cloths, replacing the sheets with fresh ones- and… </p><p>The baby…</p><p>It was crying softly, sniffling and hiccuping, and the matrons helped Vladimir clean it off and cleanly cut the umbilical cord that had been severed during the bone crunch.</p><p>After a quick check by the doctor, the baby was announced as a boy, before being swaddled in soft cotton. </p><p>They had been so caught up with Diamante that they kind of.. Forgot they need to get things for the baby. It seemed another donation call was in order- </p><p>But, for now, they just sat Diamante up, a very little bit, and put the baby in his limp arms, the matrons making an arm sling for the boy to cradle the boy even while he was asleep. </p><p>This… would be okay… </p><p>Please be okay...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>